CQC Championship
The Close Quarters Combat Championship, abbreviated as CQC '''or '''CQC Championship, is a separate mode from Open Play, Solo, and Private Group, which can be accessed through the main menu. It is a combat simulation made available by Utopixx Entertainment, a Federation companySol Unplugged?. CQC consists of 3 game modes: Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch, and Capture the Flag. Ships available to pilot are the F63 Condor, Sidewinder Mk I, Eagle Mk IIWhat is the Close Quarters Championship (CQC)?, 2015-06-16 13:53 GMT, and in 1.5 the Imperial FighterShips 1.5 beta update - Patch notes , with unlockable, customisable loadoutsDev Update (02/07/2015). Ranks By participating in CQC matches you gain experience to rank up. The max rank is 50. You also, separately, increase your Pilots Federation CQC rank. Below is a table of the experience required for each rank increase. Unlocks As a player ranks up they unlock more ship loadouts and alternative modules (such as weapons and armour) to customise those loadouts with. There are a variety of modules, each of which have their own pros and cons. For example, at rank 44 an Overcharged Beam Laser for Loadout 3 is unlocked, which works like a Beam Laser but has higher damage at the cost of an increase in heat gain. Prestige After reaching max rank 50, a player is able to reset their ranks back to rank 1 and lose all unlocks in order to get one Prestige ranking. This Prestige rank increases the amount of credits one earns after each match and the player receives an icon next to their name in both CQC Championship and in the main game mode. Gaining a Prestige rank gives the player a permit to Attilius Orbital starport in CD-43 11917. Game Modes Team Deathmatch In Team Deathmatch, the first team to reach 25 kills, or the team with the most kills when the timer runs out, wins. Deathmatch In Deathmatch, the first player to get 750 points, or the player with the most kills when the timer runs out, wins. Players earn 100 points for a kill, and 50 for a kill assist. Capture the Flag In Capture the Flag, the goal is to steal the opposing teams flag and return it to your flag base. You can only capture it while your flag is present, so defending your flag is key. The first team to 3 captures wins. There are three distinct icons on the scanner: * Teammate who has the enemy flag. * Enemy pilot who has your flag. * Location of the friendly base for your flag. Arenas * Asteria Point.Dev Update (27/08/2015) * Elevate.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #81 * Cluster Compound.Peek of the Week | Elite: Dangerous Community site * Ice Field. * Orbital Junction.Orbital Junction is not in the game. It may have just been a work-in-progress version of Elevate, with different lighting.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #80 Gameplay Mechanics Power-ups There are four power-ups available in the arenas. All the power-ups are not necessarily in every arena. They can be seen on the scanner one as a grey icon. Each power-up type is differentiated by its colour, hologram icon, and the name when targeting it. To get a power-up, one must fly through the hologram surrounded by a ring, preferably without crashing into the ring. Once you have collected a power-up, its timer ring to the right of to the Power Distributor display will show how long it will last. Listed below is what each power-up is: ;Red - Weapon Enhance: Weapon damage enhancer. ;Blue - Stealth Mode: Become harder to detect or target, like Silent Running but without losing shields or gaining heat. ;Yellow - Shield Boost: Instantly refills your shields and overcharges them by 30%. ;Green - Speed Surge: Speed boost that briefly increases top speed. Targeting Unlike the main game, the target is lost if obscured by any environmental object (asteroid, station wall, etc.). This will trigger "Target Missing" message and cause weapons to lose lock. However, shall the line of sight be restored, the original target will automatically be locked onto, causing it to appear again on both the HUD and the radar, triggering "Target Acquired" message. Note: you do not have to face the target to reacquire lock. Time limit Each match has a 15 minute time limit to complete your goals and at the 10, 5 and 1 minute, and 10, 5-1 second marks a notification on the top right UI panel will display with a narrator telling the player how long is left. Playable area If you fly out of the arena bounds, the 20-second self-destruct countdown will start. It does not overheat your ship (unlike the self-desctuct procedure triggered manually from the right-hand panel) and can be aborted by flying back into the arena. Shield recharging Once your shields are down, they will start recharging, draining the energy from the SYS capacitor. Unlike the main game, shields immediately gain 90% strength when recharging is completed (as opposed to 50%). Destructible structures Inside certain tunnels, there are pillars which can be destroyed by shooting at them, after which they explode, allowing clear access through the tunnel. Tournaments The $100,000 CQC tournament On 13 November 2015, Frontier Developments announced the first CQC tournament. Qualifying heats will start in early 2016. There will be separate tournaments for PC and Xbox One, with a prize pot of $15,000 USD split between them ($7,500 USD prize pot for each final).The $100,000 CQC tournament – Everything you need to know. Gallery CQC Championship.jpg|CQC Championship logotype hologram Official CQC logo.png|Official CQC logo Notes References *